


An Angel's face

by yuzurusjorts



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Absolutely no plot, Fluff, M/M, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzurusjorts/pseuds/yuzurusjorts
Summary: [Request] IzuMitsu drabbles.(1) Mitsuru meets Izumi for the first time;(2) Going out together;(3) Makoto tries to find out what's going on;





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This pair makes no sense and the fic is badly written but it was a request from one of my friends(I hope you enjoyed it Blaire)

Mitsuru was walking in the Yumenosaki hallways, dashing as usual "Daze dazee!" he chirped. His light brown hair flowing as he ran "Nazuna nii!~" he kept running, looking for his friend, reaching the third year's classroom. The teacher wouldn't be here since classes had already ended.

"I came to br-" he entered the room, opening the door in a bang, but blinked surprised when all he saw were people he didn't recognize. Or at least not all of them. When everyone looked at him, he blushed a thousand shades of red, looking back at the numbers written on the door, they said 'class 3A'. 

"Uh-huh..." he had entered the wrong room, Nazuna was a member of class 3-B.

"Who the f-" Kaoru was about to say, but Chiaki interrupted him. "Wahahah!!!! What is a little kid doing in this classroom?" Chiaki ruffled Mitsuru's hair, what made the other squeak.

"Morisawa! Leave the boy be." Izumi was fast to slap Chiaki's hand off the kid's head. "Can't you see you're annoying him? Ugh, just how stupid can you be?"

Mitsuru looked up, and was amazed when what he saw was a pair of angelic blue eyes. "I'm just kidding, Sena!" Chiaki tried to excuse himself, but the disgruntled look on Izumi's face didn't fade. "Aw c'mon you can't seriously be mad at me? I didn't do anything!" Izumi gave Chiaki another look that meant 'just shut up' and turned his attention back to the shorter boy.

"Go, just leave. This isn't the place for kids."

Mitsuru just nodded in agreement and quickly sprinted out the room. He rested his back on the hallway wall and took a long breath "I just saw an angel....." he couldn't forget the soothing silver hair, the stunning blue eyes, the face that seemed far too perfect for even the most beautiful of the models. His heartbeat kept speeding up whenever he remembered the silver haired boy's voice. "I......" he covered his face with his hands before hearing steps beside him. 

"Mitsuru-chin?" Nazuna's eyes widened when he walked by and found his friend there, in such a.... weird situation.

"N-nazuna nii!" Mitsuru was surprised, but pleased nonetheless, after all he finally was able to find his friend.

"What are you doing here? Didn't I say I'd be there for practice this afternoon?" Nazuna seemed serious, he held the other boy's shoulders. 

"I was looking for you, and I was going to bring you this! Tomo-chan, Hajime-chan and I baked you cookies!" He held up a box, and Nazuna shook his head, smiling a bit. 

"You could have waited till practice time..." he took the box and opened it, taking a bite of one of the cookies "Mmh! These taste really good!" They laughed and Mitsuru took a last look at the room he had just came out from, smiling as the both of them started to walk away from the classrooms, heading to the practice rooms. 'I will meet him again!' Mitsuru thought, determined to make his idea come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitsuru and Izumi walked off the candy store, the younger boy holding a lollipop in his right hand while his left was holding Izumi's tight. He savored the sweet, that had been bought by the taller boy a few minutes ago.

"Yuck, do you not know how bad sugar is for you?" Izumi clicked his tongue in disapproval. But that rude behavior of his never tricked Mitsuru, who knew it was but a facade to hide the fact Izumi genuinely cared about his health.

"You bought it for me! Besides, it's the first candy I've eaten today!" The brunette smiled wide, squeezing the hand he was holding just enough to reassure Izumi that one lollipop wouldn't kill him.

"Tsk.." Izumi put his free hand in his pocket. "You think I didn't notice the gum you were chewing this morning..?" He smirked when he saw the guilty look in Mitsuru's face. "But forget it. No use trying to change the past."

"Still, I'm sorry! I will make up for it!" Upon saying that, Mitsuru let go of Izumi's hand, dashing towards a vending machine near them.

"Tenma! Don't run away like that!" The silver haired boy scolded, after reaching the other. "Remember last time? You tripped and I had to take care of your grazes. How annoying!" Mitsuru knelt down, grabbing the bottle from inside the machine, and turning back to Izumi, who just stared with a confused face. "A... water bottle?"

"Yes! If I drink more water, it will balance the quantity of sugar in my body! That way you won't have to worry!" After taking a sip, he placed the lollipop back in his mouth. 

The innocent smile in Mitsuru's lips made Izumi think a second time before deciding if he wanted or not to tell the boy that's not exactly how the human body, or science in general, worked. In the end, he chose not to. "Well, I can't scold you for that. It's how people say, stay hydrated, or whatever." He patted Mitsuru's head, a sign of affection that was rare.

"Ah-huh! I will! Promise!" Mitsuru offered his free hand to Izumi again, who took it almost immediately with a 'hmph'. "Izumi! I love you this whole lot!" He tried to gesture, one hand holding the bottle, the other one still tied to Izumi's.

A tiny blush found it's way to the older boy's face. "Fine, fine. I get it. Let's keep walking, didn't I say I'd buy you that stuffed bear you said you liked?"

Mitsuru's eyes shone as he bounced happily while walking, excited for the gift he'd receive from his, in Izumi's own words, 'different kind of friend'. That was going to be a good day, for the both of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have depression


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something about how the other students see their relationship! And it turned out a bit too long. I'm sorry if this ship makes anyone uncomfortable, if you have any complaints you can just tell me about it and I will stop posting these stories here! But I'm really trying to not give the wrong idea here, I know it's bad to ship a first-year with a third-year, so it's totally okay if any of you decide to message me about it, I think I would just delete these stories. Anyway, Enjoy!

Makoto had been wondering for some time now why was his life so peaceful. Something, or better saying, someone was missing. He poked his chin, trying to figure out what it was.

"Huh! That's right, I haven't seen Izumi in days now. Wait, weird." He frowned. Maybe Izumi was out there obsessing over someone else, Makoto wouldn't care if it wasn't for the fact he didn't want anyone to suffer like he did. But he didn't even remember when was the last time he saw the silver haired boy. "Ugh, he just causes me problems." He flipped his phone open and quickly called Mao, after all Mao's best friend, Ritsu, was a member of Knights, so maybe he knew what was going on.

"Makoto? It's not usual of you to call me at this time of the day. Did something happen?" Mao sounded worried through the phone.

"Isara-kun, has Ritsu told you anything about if Izumi went missing or something...?" Trying to sound the most normal possible. 

"Uh.... why do you want to know? Is everything really okay? It's unlike you to be concerned about Sena-senpai." Mao questioned and Makoto gulped.

"I'm worried, he haven't been around, I'm concerned he might have started to stalk someone else." An 'oh.' could be heard from the other side of the line. "What?" 

"Well... actually, yes, Ritsu did mention something about Izumi."

"And what was it? Do you think he's creeping someone else out? I don't want anyone to go through what I did." Makoto frowned. 

Mao sighed "I'm not sure, all Ritsu said was that Izumi haven't been as annoying as usual, and that he never shuts up about that kid. I don't know, I think he's from that unit that was created this year. Ra*bits?"

With that, Makoto's frown grew even deeper. What was Izumi's business with Ra*bits? They're just little kids. "Hm.. thank you, Isara-kun, I'm sorry for bothering you." And then he hung up.

Makoto was intrigued, and also a bit mad. None of this made sense, Izumi didn't see like the kind of guy who liked kids. No, not in the sightless..... an idea popped up in his mind, he knew talking to Izumi about it was a no-no so he had no choice but to try and convince the poor kids that Izumi wasn't someone you'd want to mess with.

Walking in the hallways looking for the practice rooms, Makoto remembered how earlier he had heard Anzu talking to Nazuna(who he knew was the leader of Ra*bits) about booking a room for practice this afternoon. He prayed the boys would still be there..

Knocking on the door of the room that seemed had been used recently, he opened it and walked inside, being greeted by Nazuna, Tomoya and Hajime who were still inside, luckily enough, getting their bags ready to leave.

"Makoto...? Are you looking for someone?" Nazuna got up, throwing his bag on his shoulder.

Makoto gulped, he admitted that was a rather weird situation "Uh, I wanted to talk to you and your kids.. it's something important."

Nazuna raised an eyebrow, and Hajime and Tomoya only shot him a look that read 'Who's that , Nazuna-nii?'

The blonde boy looked back at Makoto and nodded "Go ahead, it it's something related to Ra*bits then I wanna hear it."

"Well.... it's not about your unit, really, I've just been informed... that someone from here has been hanging out with someone you could consider 'dangerous', per say.."

"Dangerous??" Hajime covered his mouth with his hand, looking at Tomoya with a rather scared expression. The latter held his hand in reassurance.

"Oi, don't worry, I can guarantee none of them are doing anything bad. They're good children, all this talk about dangerous people is only making them scared." Nazuna spoke up in a defensive tone.

"I'm sorry! I don't mean to cause problems... it's just, I know Izumi, he can be so creepy, and the moment I heard he had been getting close to one of you, I had to come and at least warn. I'm sorry if it was uncalled for." Makoto looked down at his feet. Maybe all this fuss wasn't necessary after all.

Hajime looked up at Makoto "Izumi-senpai? Why are you saying this?"

The taller boy scratched his neck "Um. Izumi kidnapped me once, and it was no good, so I don't want the same to happen to anyone else. Has he been trying to talk to you or something?"

"Me..?" Hajime gestured to himself, and then shook his head "No, no. Izumi-senpai is Mitsuru's friend. I don't get it, though. Mitsuru-kun always talks very good about Izumi, he even said he'd meet him this afternoon, that's why he left practice early. I don't think Izumi-senpai is as mean as you say..."

"That's right," Nazuna pointed out "Mitsuru-chin has been happier recently, and he talks about Izumi as a friend. I don't see how this is harmful, and I also don't see any reason to be worried."

"I understand... I'm sorry for bothering, I may take my leave now." 

"Wasn't a bother at all, I'm glad you are concerned for them, but you can be sure as long as I'm around nothing bad will happen to any member of Ra*bits!" Nazuna ruffled, and with this Makoto left the room.

'So they're really friends...? Maybe Izumi changed after all...' he thought to himself. It did bother him, but there were nothing wrong with two people being friends. Walking back to the academy entrance, he noticed something on the grass. Something, no, someone. Walking closer, he gasped in disbelief, that was Izumi, and he was laughing?!

'What IS going on.' Makoto decided to hide behind some bushes near so he could get a grasp of the situation.

"I~zu~mi. Se~na." A childish voice that Makoto was very sure did not belong to Izumi spoke up, and he could notice a brown haired innocent looking boy sitting besides the third-year. 

"No that's not how you spell it, Mi~ti~su~ru." 

"That's not how you spell my name, either!" They were both laughing, and Mitsuru tackled Izumi, hugging him in the process.

"Oi oi, what did I say about hugging?" Izumi patted the younger boy's head lightly.

"Buuuuuut Izuuuuumiiiiii" Izumi sighed and just stopped trying to fight against it.

Makoto was so confused. What just happened? Izumi, happy and having fun in a harmless way???? Okay, now that was going too far, something /must/ be wrong. He stepped out from behind the bushes and walked towards the two boys.

"Izumi?" He called and the taller boy looked at him, his smile quickly dropping into a thin line.

"Yuukun~" he waved "What are you doing here so late."

"I had to take care of something... the same question could be directed at you, and, Mitsuru-kun, won't your parents be mad if you get home late too?" Makoto sounded a bit more harsh than he would've liked, but he was just worried.

"No! Tonight I will watch movies. With Izumi!" Mitsuru clung to the older boy's lap. "My family knows that, they don't mind it." He smiled wide.

"You heard him. How annoying of you, Yuukun, taking interest in my activities now.... It's simply none of your business what me and my friends do." Izumi led his hand to his chin, poking it slightly in annoyance. "Tenma-kun... Yuukun is right when it comes to being late, if we don't leave now, won't we be late to the movie, I wonder?"

"HAAAAI! Rush! Izumi, we will have to daze daze~ so we won't be late~" Mitsuru started boucing up and down in excitement "Let's go let's go I can't wait!"

Mitsuru grabbed Izumi's hand and dashed away, dragging the silver haired boy with him. The last thing Makoto heard were Izumi's complaints.

"That was.... so weird... I don't know what to think, but I guess Mitsuru kun doesn't look bothered by Izumi's personality...." he shrugged lightly "I don't understand, but maybe Nazuna is right..." sighing, Makoto started to walk off the academy as well "Looks like my life will be rather peaceful from now on."

**Author's Note:**

> please end my miserable existence


End file.
